Chapter 95
by Neopuff
Summary: These are just little theories of what could happen in chapter 95 of Fullmetal Alchemist! Okay, so none of them are actually gonna happen. But it's nice to think about. EXTREME RoyAi RoyRiza Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye.
1. Bitch Slap

CHAPTER 95

A/N: So you guys know what's really awesome? Chapter 94, just like 1994, the year I was born, was released 3 days before my 15th birthday…and it was SO full of RoyAi. That is. A. Maes. Zing. (ohoho)

Sorry I haven't posted anything in so long…once school starts up and I have to write for that, I just want to write for fun a lot less. Make sense? Maybe? No? xD W/e.

THESE ARE MANY DREAM-THEORIES OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 95. I REALIZED THAT NONE OF THESE THEORIES WILL EVER ACTUALLY HAPPEN. BUT HELL, IT'S FUN.

My GOD RoyAi is amazing.

* * *

Roy glared at the young alchemist, who was currently holding Envy in his hand. "Fullmetal! Give him to me!"

Ed's face was in an angry shock. _How could he talk this way to the Lieutenant? Had he completely lost his mind?_ Ed yelled, "Idiot Colonel! Do you even know what you're doing?!"

Roy glared even more. "Yes, I do. I'm destroying that disgusting creature that murdered Hughes."

Ed opened his mouth to yell more, when a female voice yelled out. "Colonel!"

Roy turned around, the glare still evident. "What?" He yelled sternly.

A weary hand covered in blood smacked Roy right on his cheek, sending him back a few paces from shock. He quickly put a hand over the mark.

"Stop it!" Hawkeye screamed at her commanding officer. She screamed and Roy noticed she had dropped her gun.

He stared down at the gun, then up at her face. She was crying. She was _crying_. Roy's eyes widened at even the thought. "Lieu…Lieutenant…" _Why is she crying? The only other time she'd cried over him was when she thought…_

…_she lost him._

Roy stared at the woman in front of him, his eyes filled with utter remorse. "Hawk…Hawkeye…I…"

She looked up into his eyes. "If you'd kill him…then you would no longer be the man I once knew! You're not the man my father taught alchemy to! You're not the man I shared the secrets of flame alchemy with!"

Ed and Scar raised an eyebrow at this comment. Scar looked over at Ed. "She's an alchemist?"

"…I didn't think so…she sure doesn't use alchemy when I'm around…"

"You're not the man Commodore Hughes would've wanted to see!" She shouted hesitantly.

Roy's eyes fell at that. He knew that…he just couldn't help himself…Maes was his best friend.

"…and you're definitely not the man I fell in love with…" She sobbed at him.

Roy gaped up at her. No matter how much he had known it before…that was the first time she had ever actually _said_ it.

Ed raised his eyebrows. Now _that_ wasn't exactly what he expected to hear. He looked over at Scar, who looked kind of…uninterested.

Roy stared blankly into Riza's eyes. He'd never wanted to see her in so much pain…and this was all his fault.

"…Hawkeye…I'm…" He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry…"

Ed shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up. "This is getting kind of awkward to watch…"

Scar had already turned around and was staring out at nothing. Ed joined him.

"Colonel…you…" She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "You're an idiot."

"I know…" Roy shoved his face into Hawkeye's (not-bloody) shoulder. "Please forgive me…"

Riza smiled sadly. She put her hands on either side of his side. "There's no way I couldn't…Colonel, I-"

Her words were swiftly cut off by Roy's lips capturing Hawkeye's. At first, she tried to push him away from shock, but she went with it after a few seconds.

Ed looked at Scar. "They're not talking anymore…do you think they're done?" He turned around and quickly turned back, with a large blush on his face. "Okay they chose the worst time to do this….augh!" Ed turned back around. "C'mon guys! Stop making out and let's go!"

Roy and Riza separated. Roy said quietly, "Were you really going to shoot me back there?"

"…I don't know."

* * *

Ahhh I feel so weird writing romantic stuff. I never have any idea where to go with my stories anymore! I just go on and on and they end up weird but still cute at the same time?

Bah, I don't know. The kiss was out of character. BUT HELL. THIS IS MY FANFIC. THEY'RE MAKING OUT ALL THE TIME IN MY BOOK :C

-points to eye- -points to heart- -points to royai-

I'll probably post the other ideas as chapters LOL.

And omg...this is so short. xD


	2. Scar

A/N: Hello my be-bes!

This one will involve more Scar, I swear. If I remember right…-looks at sketchbook- Nah, Hawkeye doesn't cry in this one. And it has a lot less RoyAi. –fixes ending- NEVERMIND :D

Scar yells at Roy with an epic speech in this one. Also it's kind of stupid. BUT HELL, SCREW YOU I'M HAPPY :D

* * *

Roy glared at the young alchemist, who was currently holding Envy in his hand. "Fullmetal! Give him to me!"

Ed glared at the Flame Alchemist. "Get a hold of yourself, Colonel! Do you even realize who you're hurting?!"

Roy glared at the creature in Ed's hands. "Yes! I'm hurting that disgusting creature that murdered Maes…"

"What about Lieutenant Hawkeye?!" Ed yelled at Roy, not bothering to motion towards the woman who had dropped her last gun when Ed flung Envy towards him and Scar.

"Lieu…? I haven't even touched her! The only one that's hurt her was the monster you're holding!" Roy pointed an angry finger at Envy's small body.

Ed sighed. "Not physically, but-" He stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes widened at the scene behind Roy. "SCAR! Stop! Trust me, that won't make things better. Don't hurt her!"

Roy's eyes widened as well and he quickly turned around to witness Scar's hand placed roughly across Hawkeye's face. Roy could see it was the arm that destroyed many people and things in the past, and Hawkeye's face showed that this was no façade. Small amounts of light coming from underneath Scar's hand showed that he wasn't afraid to use his destructive alchemy on the poor woman.

Roy gaped, speechless.

Scar glared at him. "The flame alchemist, Colonel Mustang, what are you thinking about now?" He motioned towards Envy, and Roy turned to follow the path of Scar's arm. "Would you rather be stuck in the past, and kill the creature who murdered your friend…" Scar squeezed his hand against Hawkeye's face, where she responded by reaching up with both hands, attempting to pull him off. Her irrational actions displayed her nervousness.

"…or realize what's happening now, and save this woman?" Scar was started to yell, as sweat appeared all over Riza's face.

"How would you feel if you let this woman that's so close to you, _die_ by the hands of a man you failed to kill many times, all because you were to busy trying to avenge your friends who's _not_ coming back, no matter what you do?!" Scar's rhetorical question caused Roy to flinch.

Mustang looked at his hands, pain evident in his eyes. _What to do? It's Hawkeye for Pete's sake! But…that creature, currently so weak…had killed Hughes…_

Ed stayed where he was, he knew Scar wasn't afraid to take the Lieutenant's life if that was all that could change the Colonel's mind. "Scar…don't…"

Roy looked out at nothingness. "He…he killed Hughes…"

Scar closed his eyes, while Hawkeye's opened wider. Riza screamed in pain as Scar's hand started to glow.

Roy completely snapped out of it. "SCAR! STOP!" He screeched at the man, running towards them.

Scar immediately took his hand off of the Lieutenant's face, leaving her with a cheek covered in her own blood.

Hawkeye put a hand to her eye and cheek and fell to her knees. Roy walked towards her. "Hawkeye…I…I…"

She wiped off some of the blood and got up. "Forget it, Colonel." She started to walk off to where Ed and Scar had originally gone. "Let's just finish this."

Roy stayed where he was. "I…I'm such an idiot…"

Scar looked down at Roy. "Why tell yourself that when she's standing right over there?"

Roy glared up at Scar. "You! Don't you _ever _touch my-…Hawkeye, ever again!"

Ed ran up to the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye…are you sure you're oka-…?" He silenced as a small tear trickled down her face. "Ah…stop! Please!" He stood in front of her.

"I'm…fine, Edward. Please, let's go." She subtly wiped the tear from her face and turned away from Ed's eyes.

"Besides the fact that you used a good amount of your bullets on Envy alone…you and the Colonel really need to…talk."

Hawkeye sighed and turned around, only to be face-to-face with said Colonel. "Sir-! Um…"

Roy grabbed Riza and pulled her into a large hug. She shoved her face into his shoulder and they fell to their knees while still in each other's embrace.

"I love you so much…" He squeezed her tighter.

She chuckled a bit and shook her head in his shoulder. "I…I love you too, Colonel…but…"

"…?"

"…never do that again." She sobbed. "I felt like I had lost you…and you're all I have left…"

Roy hugged her even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkeye…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

It's still awkward LOL.

But yeah…this was is totally random.

NEXT CHAPTER will be just a little tidbit…if Envy were smarter and hadn't fallen for the "When we're alone, the Colonel always calls me "Riza"," bit.

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh no lemon though LOL.

I wanna buy pajamas that have pictures of Roy and Riza all over them.


	3. Chapter NintyFour Remake!

Ommggg it's almost been a month and I'm still high off chapter 94. –spazz- STILL. THIS SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A LIFE I HAVE.

I DON'T.

And I'm okay with that –dances around-

This chapter would be if Envy hadn't fallen for "When we're alone, the Colonel calls me 'Riza'" bit that Hawkeye so calmly pulled off 3 Ohoho, Hawkeye you wonderful you.

Anyhow…COMMENCE WITH MY ENVY/RIZA/ROY FANGIRLING [wtf] oh right no lemon. But I really wanted to xD JK.

The young blonde held a gun up the Colonel's head.

"Wh…what's the meaning of this, Lieutenant?" Roy replied, sweating slightly.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "When we're alone, the Colonel calls me 'Riza'."

Roy paused for a second, then raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really now? I hadn't gotten the memo."

Riza glared for a split second before dropping her gun. "Sorry, sir, I had to check." She started walking again, with Roy right behind her.

He smiled evilly. "Hmm…that was cute. Makes it sound like we're a couple, though." He put his hands around her waist. "Not that that's a bad thing…"

She stiffened and blushed almost unnoticeably. _There's no way this is the Colonel…I'm so stupid! How could I fall for that?_ She squirmed only to notice his arms squeezing tighter.

He whispered in her ear, "You know…you couldn't get out of this hold no matter how hard you tried…" He extended his arms so that they wrapped around her entire body. "Now, if you're _this_ close to me, how does your precious colonel expect to set me on fire again?"

She winced at the pain of being squeezed from the chest down. She hated him: breathing on her face, his arms all over her body. It disgusted her, but she knew that any movements or comments would just make it worse.

They heard footsteps headed their way, and Riza started to make a noise as Envy slowly transformed back into his normal form. She almost got out a sound when the real Roy Mustang turned around the corner, only to witness his Lieutenant being strangled by the creature who killed his best friend.

"Envy! Let her go or I'll set this entire room on fire!" He shouted at the homunculus, who smirked in reply.

"Please." Envy tried not to laugh. "You don't expect me to believe bullshit like that! You wouldn't burn this bitch with me, not even as your last resort."

Roy's face was filled with anger and worry. He could see Hawkeye slowly nodding, as if to say, 'It's okay, Sir, as long as you get him it doesn't matter what happens to me…" but he couldn't live with that. Especially not if there was a way to prevent it.

"Son of a…" He closed his eyes angrily.

Envy chuckled slightly. "That's what I thought, stupid little…" Envy took one of his arms off of Riza and sent it underground, only for it to return right underneath the Colonel, hitting him straight in the chin. Hawkeye struggled as she tried to get free from only one of Envy's arms now, but he tightened his grip around her again. "You know, after this stupid Colonel's dead, I could have some _fun_ with you before I kill you, too. Greed always took the ladies away from me, so it's been a really long time." His venomous words poisoned Roy, who leapt up at Envy without even thinking.

The longhaired homunculus transformed his fist into a knife before shooting it towards Mustang, who dodged the weapon and quickly shoved his arm in between Envy and Hawkeye's bodies. "Got you, idiot." Roy snapped his fingers with his right hand and held on to Riza with his left. Envy shot backwards and the Lieutenant and Colonel only separated _after_ hitting the ground.

Envy snarled at the Colonel. "What the fuck?! There's no way that _didn't _get her, too!" Envy pointed angrily at Hawkeye, whose shirt had been singed in the back from the flames. Roy looked over at his partner sadly, and she got up wearily, letting the remains of Envy's arm fall below her.

"My back has been through worse." She pulled out some of her guns, while Roy re-adjusted his gloves. Just as the alchemist was about to snap his fingers again, Hawkeye stepped in front of him. "Now do me a favor and die." She pulled on the trigger, and bullets flew from the gun. They all hit Envy dead-on, and Roy glared at his Lieutenant.

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back, sending the woman on her butt. "Lieutenant, I said this before. **He's mine.**" Roy stepped forward and snapped his fingers repeatedly, until the homunculus no longer healed.

Hawkeye stared up at her former commanding officer in awe. _What is he thinking?_

Roy stepped on Envy's smaller, uglier form that squirmed on the ground. "Envy truly is an ugly emotion." He glared. "Get the fuck out of my sight, Envy!"

Riza had had enough, her colonel had lost his mind. _A simple push in the right direction was all it'll take,_ she thought while putting a gun to the back of the dark-haired man's head.

"You're done, sir. I'll clean this up."

Roy glared at Hawkeye, not noticing her bruised and bleeding arms, neck, and torso. "Lower your weapon, Lieutenant."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. Now leave."

"NO GODDAMN YOU!" He turned around and held his hand in her face. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm doing! This is the right way to avenge Hughes! Hughes didn't deserve to die dammit!"

She stared at the lines all over the top of the white glove. She knew those lines, and anyone who would be standing behind her could probably see them all over her back. "…you…Colonel…"

His eyes were full of sadness and anger, directed towards his old best friend and the creature that murdered him. Hawkeye wanted to feel angry and sad along with her colonel…but she couldn't, not with his most dangerous weapon held in front of her face.

"MUSTANG!" Edward Elric screamed over them, obviously noticing the colonel's powerful weapon held in the older man's closest partner's face. "Wha…what the hell are you doing?!" Ed ran towards them, to see Roy turn around quickly in an attempt to get back to killing Envy.

Ed noticed Envy's trembling form before Roy got there, and used his infamous alchemy to send Envy flying in the air towards his own gloves.

Roy held out a large hand towards Ed and Envy. "Fullmetal."

"Give him to me."

Okay what did I do different.

Oh, right, I added a bit more RoyAi and made Hawkeye get more hurt.

YEYYEYEYEYE 333 Basically I just re-did the chapter [well, the cool part of the chapter] in fanfic form. I'm cool I'm cool.

ANYWHO

ILU ALL 3 Let's all be hyped up for the new chapter soon-to-come aayyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
